


Security Upgrades

by Daydream_Emporium



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Overprotectiveness, Reader-Insert, implied age up, nonspecific universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Emporium/pseuds/Daydream_Emporium
Summary: Donatello shows up at your apartment unannounced in the early morning to make sure you stay safe.





	Security Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I finally got around to watching the 2014 and 2016 live action TMNT movies and fell into turtle hell again. The movies are... not good but I enjoyed them a heck of a lot so here we are. I'm not sure this takes place SPECIFICALLY in that universe but it's what I initially imagined when I was working on this.
> 
> I may write more of this kind of stuff if there's interest.

Your phone buzzes with a text. You glance over at the too-bright screen.

_Hey, could you open your window for me?_

You stare at it a moment, your sleepy brain taking extra time to process it. You glance over and sure enough: there's Donatello, cell phone in hand waving at you from your fire escape in the early morning light. You stumble out of bed toward the window. You're suddenly aware, all too late, that your hair is a mess and you're only wearing a short night shirt.

"What are you doing here?" you ask as you get to working the window open. He holds up the tool box next to him on the fire escape. The stuff in it rattles about metalically and answers nothing. 

"Donnie, it's like six AM." You can feel the window beginning to unstuck a bit and he slips his hands under to help. You both give a push and pull. respectively, that sends the window up nearly sending you tumbling over backwards from the force. "Why didn't you call me before coming over?"

"I just got off patrol. I didn't realize you'd still be asleep," He says casually. That's not really an answer but you move to let him in anyway and set about turning on lights.

"I took the day off so I could do some security upgrades for you." He says as he slips through your window.

"Security upgrades?" you parrot.

"Yes," he says as he breezes past you, turning to walk backwards so he can keep facing you, "For one thing you don't have a lock on your bedroom door."

Of _course_ he'd noticed that the one time he'd been over.

"Do I really need one? My building locks and I have a deadbolt on my front door."

He's already inspecting your bedroom door - fiddling with the doorknob and swinging it back and forth experimentally.

"Yes, you do. I mean, you should really have a full alarm system but... baby steps. We'll get there."

You don't like the patronizing tone but you've learned that it's nearly impossible to stop him once he's dead set on something.

"Okay," you concede, "so what exactly is the long term plan here? At what point will you be done fortifying my apartment?"

"Well, today I figure I'll replace the hinges on your doors and install new locks. Tomorrow I can look at your windows. I was noticing as you were letting me in that the locks were old. Not that you're _using_ them - which you really should be - but," he shrugs and makes a face that says you don't know what's best for yourself before continuing. "At that point I'll have to decide what sort of alarm system to go with and where to put cameras. I'm not sure which-,"

"Cameras?!"

He looks annoyed but otherwise unfazed at your outburst.

"Yes cameras. You need a way to monitor-,"

He stops when you push past him into the hallway.

"We are _not_ having this conversation before I've had my coffee."


End file.
